


Rasing Natasha

by Lady_Layla



Series: Fortune Teller 'Verse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Big Sister Darcy Lewis, Gen, Light Angst, Little sister Natasha Romanova, No Romance, Pre-Relationship, Sister-Sister Relationship, Takes place before, the fortune teller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Layla/pseuds/Lady_Layla
Summary: This is a story in Darcy's past. The story of when she finds a little redhead on a street corner in Russia and takes her in and falls in love.





	Rasing Natasha

**Author's Note:**

> So...This wasn't a planned thing AT ALL it just kind of happened. I got it typed out in less than an hour and I'm not even really awake yet so please forgive any errors!  
> Enjoy!

Darcy hates Russia.

She sighs and shakes her head, no she doesn’t actually hate Russia. Parts of the country are very nice, but she’s gotten the urge to move again quicker than she has with most places.

She honestly can’t really even remember why she wanted to move to this go—her thoughts come to a total halt at the sight before her.

There’s a girl just standing silently on a street corner, she much too young to be selling herself (Darcy hopes) and she looks a little lost anyway.

Which wouldn’t be a problem in the summer, when she’d first settled in her little house it had been in the something like 30 **°** C but damn it’s getting closer to winter and it’s already pretty cold out.

Darcy studies the little girl with the shock of red hair and thinks about going home. She doesn’t seem to be upset or distressed at all so maybe she’s just waiting.

That’s it, she must be waiting for a parent to get her. Darcy nods to herself, but she doesn’t so much as twitch a muscle in the next half hour as she waits for someone to show up and claim the girl.

As the time progresses and nothing happens, Darcy gets agitated and annoyed.

Finally, she propels herself forward and approaches the little girl who turns to watch her come.

“Where are your parents?” She asks. The little girl shrugs in response and Darcy has to take a few deep breaths to calm herself before she speaks again.

“You’ve been out here for a while. Would you like to come home with me? I can make you something hot to eat and maybe we can look for your parents tomorrow?”

The girl is silent for a while, looking up into Darcy’s eyes as she thinks about the question with only the seriousness a child can accomplish.

“Yes.”

Darcy breaks out a brilliant smile and without thinking she scoops the child into one arm, shifting her purchases from the market into her other arm.

She’s relieved to find that the girl doesn’t fuss, only falls limp in her arm.

As she walks turns down a side street, she doesn’t notice a small van pulling up to the corner they’d just left, doesn’t notice two men jump out and look around frantically, yelling at each other.

The second bedroom has been Darcy’s storage space for the last few years, but while little Natalia (she’d finally told Darcy her name) is eating she goes to work shifting things into her room or the closet in the hall that she can lock properly.

She also takes a minute to be thankful that she’d decided on getting a second bed on a whim a month ago as she makes it up for the little girl.

Turning around Darcy jumps to see said girl standing in the door way looking critically around the room.

“This is for me?”

“Yes. This is your room.”

The girls eyes widen as she takes first one step and then another into the room. Her excitement is well contained for someone of her age, but Darcy can see it overwhelming her as tears form in Natalia’s eyes and she tries to blink them away.

“Why don’t you go on to bed and tomorrow I can take you to get some new things to wear?”

“And find my mother and father?”

“Yes. I can start looking for them too.”

Natalia nods solemnly and climbs into the bed.

After she looks settled Darcy smiles at her again and leave for her own bead, a million thoughts racing through her head.

The next day she takes Natalia to a doctor first, and after getting a shock that the little girl is actually 6 not 4 like Darcy thought and seriously malnourished, she takes the girl to pick out her own clothes and they stop in the a shop to get food.

The next few months are difficult for Darcy, she’s never had children before and it’s been a while since she had to think about living with someone else.

She frequently consults her tarot cards and continues to get the message that something big is going to change...eventually. Which isn’t helpful in the least.

Natalia isn’t very helpful herself, Darcy has to remember to ask her all the time how she’s feeling, if she’s hungry or thirsty because the girl won’t speak up for herself to ask for anything.

“There’s a cat sitting in the window of the empty house across the street. Do you think it would want to come live with us?”

The little voice coming from directly behind her startles Darcy and she ends up burning her hand on the stove. She has to bite her lip to keep from cursing out loud and after she takes care of the burn as much as she can, she turns to Natalia.

“Can you show me?”

The little girl grabs her hand and eagerly drags her into the living room that faces the empty house. True to her word there’s a cat sitting on the outside sill of one of the windows washing it’s paws.

“Hmmm. I’m not sure the cat would want to come live with us. It might be too used to living outside, but if you want we can feed it some leftovers after dinner.”

Natalia’s face lights up and she nods.

* * *

 

There’s a change in the little girl after that, she starts talking more and more. It gets to the point where Darcy thinks she starts talking the second she wakes up and only stops when she falls asleep at night.

Not that Darcy minds. She doesn’t mind the chatter in the least and even starts to teach Natalia how to cook her own food.

“Have you found my parents?”

The question, like the mention of the cat, startles Darcy, but she doesn’t jump this time, just looks up from her book.

“No. I talked to my friend Yakov again yesterday and he still hasn’t found anything out.”

Natalia doesn’t bring it up again until Darcy’s tucking her into bed.

“Maybe you can just be my mom now instead.” She mumbles as she drifts off to sleep and Darcy manages to wait until she’s shut in her own room to start crying a little bit.

What she’s told Natalia is true, there’s been no sign of her parents in the last 18 months the little girl has lived with her. But how could she have known that Darcy had wanted to keep her?

She’d been looking into adopting the little girl recently and she wasn’t sure how to broach the topic.

Darcy has also been making calls and considering moving herself and her little Natalia to New York.

As she drifts off to sleep herself her mind is full of images of herself and Natalia walking the streets of New York together.

A week later she’s leaving a lawyers office and heading to the market. Natalia’s birthday is tomorrow and she promised the girl her favorite dinner.

Her present would be the legal adoption papers. Darcy plans to take Natalia with her to the office to watch her sign the paperwork and this time in a week she’s hoping they can be off on their way to New York.

She hopes Natalia isn’t too attached to Russia.

Darcy speeds her way through the market and hurries back to her house and the little sister, soon to be daughter, she left behind watching the stray cat.

Dread coils in her stomach as she notices the front door is wide open and she drops her bag when she sees two men waiting for her.

“Miss Pavlovna?”

Darcy nods tightly as her eyes dart around the room looking for an escape.

“We’re here to deliver some news. The little girl you found on the corner over a year ago? Her parents have been located and we have taken custody of her to see that she’s returned to her family.”

Rage. Rage is the only thing she can feel.

 **MINE** her body and her mind scream out.

Her posture must change in some way because suddenly the two men look more dangerous than they did. Ready for a fight and she wants to give them one more than she’s wanted anything in a long time

**MINE!**

“We understand that you were prepared to legally adopt the child, but since we’ve found her parents you had no claim to her.”

“Yes. I understand. Please leave.”

The two men spend another minute looking her over, but finally they leave and she doesn’t know or care if they hear her scream.

A thousand lifetimes join her scream and cry out in pain and grief and Darcy looses herself.

When she comes back she takes stock of the damage and sets to cleaning the room up.

Later that night she sits alone at the kitchen table, laboring over the only picture she has of herself and Natalia.

She cuts it as small as she can and finally sticks it into the locket that she’d pulled out of her pocket.

Another present.

Darcy stays in the house for six more months. She redoubles her effort to find Natalia and her parents, paying off more people than she could count to keep up the search.

She walks to the corner where she first met the little red-head every day usually more than once a day.

Finally, she can’t stand it anymore. She makes the calls to move herself and her things over to America. A man called Francis had talked to her a week ago and told her that he had a place where she could store all her things from the past and they’d be safe, secure.

The night before she’s due to leave Darcy drifts aimlessly around the now empty house.

Francis had sent people to move her things to the new storage area in New York and Darcy was to follow with the rest.

She walks into Natalia’s room and sits on the floor where the bed used to be.

After a few minutes she looks sideways and shifts the loose floorboard Natalia thought she didn’t know about. There’s still a bag half full of sweets and Darcy removes the bag.

She fishes the locket out of her pocket and flicks it open one more time.

Her heart clinches and tears fall as she closes it and slowly lowers it down into the little hole before covering it back with the floorboard.

The house hadn’t been put up for sale, so it might be empty, but Darcy hopes against all hope that _when_ Natalia comes back she finds the locket and remembers that she was loved.

_So very loved._

**Author's Note:**

> This is all in English obviously, because I didn't really want to butcher the Russian language with that much Google translate. I don't know too much about Russia either so there might be issues with that. Anyway. I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
